There Is Something In Our House (ON PERMANENT HIATUS UFN)
by pointless-ramblings
Summary: Ghosts aren't real. They aren't. They. Are. Not. But something is going on in our house. No, there is something IN our house. But ghosts aren't real. Or so I thought. (RATING MAY CHANGE)


**A/N: Alright so I'm not gonna waste anytime with a massive Author's note in the beginning. This story was inspired by the movie's Paranormal Activity 2 and 3, I watched them last night and figured hey, why not try my hand in a Ghost!AU for SOA. Also, please excuse any spelling mistakes, I tried to catch them all. Gotta catch em all! Sorry that was stupid. Anyway! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

 _ **Saturday, October 10, 2015 8:37 AM**_

"Morning." I smiled as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning babe, how was your shower?" Jax smirked as he bounced Tommy on his lap and colored with Abel.

"Wet." I smirked and he winked at me. I poured myself a cup of coffee and gave Jax a kiss before bending down to kiss both Tommy and Abel's heads, "Morning boys."

I received a "morning mommy" from Abel and a garbled "mo'ing mama" from Tommy since he was to busy chewing on his hand.

"What do you gentlemen want for breakfast today." I asked as I sipped my coffee.

"I'll have whatever their having." Jax smiled as he drank his coffee as well. Abel had a serious look of concentration on his face as he tried to figure out what he wanted for breakfast.

"Waffles!" he finally yelled out.

"Yeah, you want waffles! What about bacon?" I asked.

He nodded eagerly and I chuckled. I started wrangling up the ingredients for the waffles and dug out the waffle iron from inside the cabinet, before plugging it in. I placed some strips of bacon in a pan on the stove and turn it on, then started mixing the batter.

"So what's on your agenda for today babe, anything interesting?" Jax asked. I nodded and poured some batter into the iron before closing the lid.

"Yeah, I saw a sign yesterday on my way home from work for a yard sale that's happening today, thought maybe I'd take the boys, see if they had anything cool that we can buy."

I flipped the bacon and heard Jax snort behind me. I turned to look at him to see him laughing silently.

"What?"

"A yard sale? Really? You're gonna spend money, on other people's trash?" he laughed.

I laughed and shook my head, "Nooo, obviously you don't waste your money on the crappy stuff, but you can find some cool books for the boys, some stuffed animals, a whole bunch of stuff, my mom used to take me all the time when I was their age and I loved it."

He held up his hands in surrender and I finished up the waffles. I placed two on a plate with bacon and set it in front of Jax before taking Tommy from him and putting him in his high chair. I pit a bib on him and gave Abel his plate before cutting up some waffles on Tommy's high chair tray.

"Well I hope you guys have fun, just promise me you won't come home with one of those singing fish wall statue things." Jax joked as I sat down next to him with my own food. I rolled my eyes and bumped his shoulder gently.

* * *

 ** _Later that day_**

"Abel stop running, or you're gonna sit in the stroller the rest of the walk."

He slowed down until he was at a medium paced stroll in front of the stroller.

"Sorry Mama." he mumbled.

"That's alright baby."

I was originally gonna drive us to the yard sale but it was so nice out I figured it was a good opportunity to take a walk. That's the reason why I took the double stroller because I knew he was either not gonna behave on the walk there or be too tired to walk back home. Plus the yard sale was only a few blocks away.

"Mama?" Abel asked as we came to a cross walk. He knew the routine, so I didn't even need to ask him to hold onto the side of the stroller while we crossed the street, he just did it all by himself.

"Yeah baby?" I answered once we were on the other sidewalk.

He didn't run back up to the front of the stroller like I thought he would, instead he stayed right by my side.

"What's a yard sale?"

"Well, a yard sale is when people bring all the stuff that they don't want in there house anymore, and they bring it outside and put it in their yard and sell it to other people." I explained, "Do you understand?"

He nodded and it was quiet for the rest of our walk there. It took about ten more minutes but we finally arrived at the yard sale. It was pretty quiet, only three other women were there. They were older women, in their early to mid sixties. Other than them and us, there was no other people there. But it was still early, only 11:30 in the morning.

"Oooh toys!" Abel yelled and ran to the folding table.

"Abel no running, and be careful, don't break anything!"

I made sure to stay close to him and started looking at stuff on tables around him. I was looking through a stack of books and I managed to find a few I liked.

"Hello."

I jumped and spun around at the sound of the voice behind me. It was one of the elderly women. The other two were mingleing around a table closer to the house. This woman had greying blonde hair, her gentle face was wrinkled and pale. She had green eyes, hidden behind a pair of small frame glasses. She was wearing a yellow dress and a cream-colored floral sweater. She was smiling at me.

"Oh hello, you startled me." I laughed lightly, bringing my hand to my chest in a weak attempt to settle my heart rate.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I saw you looking around and wanted to see if you were interested in anything in particular, I'm Patricia." the woman smiled.

"I'm Blaire, it's nice to meet you Patricia, this is my youngest son Thomas and my oldest boy, Abel is over there enjoying that table of toys." I laughed and shook her hand. I pointed over to Abel, who was sitting on his knees in the driveway, playing with a Ninja Turtle action figure.

"Oh well isn't he a handsome little thing." Patricia smiled.

"Yeah, he's all his father that's for sure." I chuckled and watched as Abel made the little green turtle fly around in the air, adding his own sound effects with his mouth.

We chatted for a few more minutes, she told me about how she and her husband Harold were cleaning out their attic and how most of the stuff was their children's. Left behind when they all moved out and got married, or went off to college. She offered to take the books that I wanted to buy, off my hands, and place them in a box up by the little money case, so I could look around some more and not have to carry everything around.

We were there for nearly an hour when I decided to it was probably time to go home. It was getting close to the boys nap time and we still needed to walk home.

"Abel, come on baby, we gotta get going now." I called to him, he was staring at something that was sitting in a little wooden rocking chair.

"Abel!" I called his name again.

He spun around and looked at me, before grabbing whatever was so strongly holding his attention, and ran over to my side.

"Mama look! Can we get it please!?" he called out excitedly.

I reached out for whatever he was holding and he handed me a doll. It was a little boy, with a glass face and hands, the body of the doll was soft and it had large blue eyes. I could see blonde hair peeking out from underneath its grey newsies hat, he had on matching pants and a jacket, a blue sweater underneath and brown loafers. It looked like a little boy out of the twenties. A little boy who eerily resembled Abel, right down to the same thin lips.

"Uh, I don't know baby, we've already picked out a lot of stuff already, we can't spend too much money." I said, keeping my voice even, trying to keep him from throwing a tantrum. And it was true, we had picked out a box that was holding all our stuff was nearly half full and it wasn't a small box either. I mean it wasn't huge but it was still a decent size.

"But Mama please!" he cried out, stomping his little sneaker clad foot on the black pavement. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I looked around and noticed one of the elderly ladies was staring nastily at us.

Not in the mood for making a scene in public, I nodded begrudgingly, "Fine, you can get the doll."

He jumped up and down and grabbed the doll from my grasp.

Well, at least it's not a singing fish statue.

* * *

 _ **That night**_

"Honestly, I think I would have prefered the singing fish statue." Jax sighed from behind me. He was sitting at the kitchen table, smoking a cigarette while I washed the dishes leftover from dinner.

"It's just a doll, a doll that our son wanted and wasn't gonna give up without a fight." I chuckled as I rinsed a pot and placed it in the dish drainer.

"I'm just saying, it's creepy that you came home with a doll that looks like our son."

I couldn't argue with him on that. It was a little weird, but any blue-eyed blonde doll would look like Abel. No reason to freak out over it.

"Okay Tig, calm down." I mocked.

He snorted and threw a dish towel, that was sitting on the table, at me. I chuckled and threw it back at him.

"You got jokes, huh?" he laughed.

I smirked at him over my shoulders and he stubbed out his cigarette then stood up. I turned back to the dishes and felt him wrap his arms around my waist, pulling my hips into his.

"I'm just saying, don't be surprised, if you wake up in the middle of the night, and the damn thing is standing at the foot of our bed, cause all I'm going to say is 'I told you so'." he chuckled.

"Oh stop, the doll isn't haunted, and there are no such thing as ghosts, so relax, before you scare our kid." I laughed.

"Whatever you say, muahahahahahaha!" he laughed and started kissing my neck and shoulders. I giggled and tried to push him away with my hips but he only growled and bit the crook of my neck.

"Come on, let's put the boys to sleep and go to bed." he whispered softly in my ear. I sighed and nearly dropped the plate in my hand.

"They still need their baths and I have to finish the dishes." I mumbled as he nipped at my earlobe. He groaned into the side of my neck and rested his forehead on my shoulder.

"Fine...you've got 15 minutes, I'll give them a quick bath and tuck them in, you finish the dishes and meet me in the bedroom." he said quickly before slapping me on the ass and leaving the room in a hurry.

I laughed and yelled out, "You're crazy!"

"Crazy for you!" he yelled back. I shook my head and hurried to finish the dishes anyway.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I hope you liked the first chapter! I'm not really sure how many chapters this is gonna be, 6 at the least, maybe a few more, I'm not really sure yet. I know where I want it to go and how I want it to end, it's the getting it all written down that is the problem. But anyway, review, favorite, and follow so you can get updates when I upload the next chapter. Until next time! - Holly xoxo**


End file.
